


Day Fourteen: Wind

by mathgeek27



Series: Drabble a Day Challenge [14]
Category: drabble a day challenge - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathgeek27/pseuds/mathgeek27





	Day Fourteen: Wind

The hills were steeper than any she had seen. They rocketed up, impossibly high, hurting her neck and straining her eyes as she tried to see the tops. It was futile; the peaks were obscured by a diaphanous fog that caught the sunlight and twisted it into a million tiny rainbows. And the way it smelled... The sharp salt of the ocean, the sweet flowers that bloomed everywhere, and the rich petrichor, signifying the recent rain. She inhaled deeply. The scent was light, barely reaching her through the wind. It was pleasant even though it wasn't strong.

The train sped on, indifferent to the sensory experiences all around it. She leaned further out the window; her hair blown into a halo by the slipstream. She sighed, breath caught by the air and whisked away. She was both calm and excited. It felt interesting; it lacked the usual impatience that tapped in her brain. She knew she would be there soon, and she was enjoying getting there. What would come would come, and it would be wonderful. It would be everything she ever wanted.


End file.
